


Totally Cannon

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little story about gender bent Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Cannon

Kit walked down the sidewalk, hand brushing along the bushes as she singing quietly to herself. It was a bright summer morning, the sun shining brightly while puffy white clouds floated lazily across the sky. She pulled her backpack up on her shoulders, adjusting the straps. It was the first day of her senior year, and she was prepared. She had all of her supplies and a new haircut and new tattoo. 

She'd changed a lot over the summer. She went from the quiet shy girl with long- not quite straight, not quite curly- brown hair, nerdy glasses, which had always slipped down her nose, and braces. She didn't even look the same anymore. The only real defining feature that kept her looking like herself were her big baby blue eyes. 

But now, her hair was shaved on one side and the other side her hair tapered off, ending just below her nose. She'd kept it brown though, unwilling to bleach it to get the dark blue she'd been wanting. She'd forgone her glasses and started using contacts and she'd finally gotten her braces off. 

But; the biggest change was the intricate lacing of ink that ran along her whole right arm. It had taken so much begging for her parents to agree. She had stared at it for hours after it had been finally finished. Stars, planets, and cosmos ran up her thin arm; colors ranging from black to orange colored it. 

She pulled on her tank top anxiously. Her mom had taken her shopping yesterday and she had found an outfit she'd absolutely fell in love with. A grey tank top with slit sides that said 'I need more space' and had planets under the words. She'd also gotten a pair of light blue high waisted jean shorts. 

She pushed the door to the school open gently, joining the rush of people all heading in. She immediately went to the cafeteria to find her friend group. 

"Hey guys!" She greeted as she plopped down in her usual seat. 

"Kit... Is that you?" MK asked, eyes wide. 

She laughed quietly. "Yeah, it is." 

"Wow girl, you look so good!" Eneija squeals. 

"Who's the hottie?" Zisteau asks as he approaches the table. "Oh my god.... Kit?!?" He asks astonished as he stares down his best friend. 

"Uh, hi?" She tried, a- not so confident- smile on her face.

Zisteau couldn't help but gawk at the girl; who he considered his best friend, but was now seriously questioning it, thought he always had. She was hot; like, there was no denying that. 

"I totally ship it." Eneija whispered to MK, who giggled. 

"Me too."

She couldn't seem to find her voice as her gaze never left his. 

"You wanna... Uh... Go talk outside?" Zisteau questioned awkwardly. 

Kit nodded. "Uh.. Yeah..." 

She stood up and followed after him; just barely catching the giggling from the two girls. "It's totally cannon." 

She rolled her eyes as they excited the school. 

"When did you get all of this done?" He asked only moments after they'd left the school. 

"Over the course of a month or so. My hair was the most recent thing." She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. 

"It looks good... Like, really fucking good." 

"I know... You kinda already called me a hottie." She replies snarkily. 

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I guess my feelings for you are kinda out in the open now." It was his turn to scratch the back of his neck. 

"Yeah... They are." She felt her cheeks quickly heating up as a rosey pink colored her cheeks. 

"I'm guessing the blush means you like me too?" 

All she could do was nod and bit her lip. He slowly moved his hand to caress her cheek. She gave a slight nod to the questioning look in his blue-green eyes. They both leaned in slowly, letting their lips meet in a short, hesitant kiss. 

"It's totally cannon!!!" Squealed Eneija and MK as they scurried back into the school.


End file.
